Iyce and Yoka
by Keaton IshTak
Summary: First fanfic. please be nice. Its a story mainly for inuyasha but there will be yyh characters in later chapters. It will also sound like romance in later chap. but its not.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Okay. I do NOT own InuYasha or YYH(I'll explain later). the only characters I own(so far) are Iyce and his mother, Yoka. Thank you. You may now read the fic. I have to go steal my brother's hat now. Enjoy the story! ///_n  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Intro:  
  
"Mother?! MOTHER!!" the young white kitsune screamed. He was badly injured, bleeding heavily. He was scared for probably the first time in his life. He was all alone, which was what scared him most since he couldn't find his own mother, whom was never too far away. They were always together. Then, after they were attacked, he passed out and woke up completely alone, his mother gone. All that she'd left behind were a scrap of cloth and a pool of blood. The white kitsune barely heard the familiar voices before everything went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Okay, yes, I know. Its a short chapter, but its only a intro. Please review. Oh, and keep flames to a minimum. Thank you. I'll have the next Chapter up soon. Promise. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Welcome. I'm very sorry for the delay in the story. I couldn't find my notebook that I wrote the story in and when I finally did and typed up the chapter, my internet server was down. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters or YYH characters(you'll get it in the next chapter). I only claim owning Iyce and Yoka since I made them up.

Chapter 1:  
"Iyce!" shouted InuYasha and company.  
  
"Is he okay? asked Shippo, worried about his friend.  
  
"I think so..." said Sango. "Look! He's already starting to wake up!"  
  
"He is a demon ya know." said InuYasha flatly. "Demons heal really fast" Iyce groaned in pain. He had a headache and his entire body burned with pain. He looked up and saw Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome directly above him. It suprised him and they all jumped.   
  
"Don't do that!" yelled Iyce, gasping after that little surprise.  
  
"Do what?!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Don't hover above my face like that when I'm about to wake up!" yelled Iyce. Then he noticed that he was still wounded and that he was in a lot of pain. "Oww..." he groaned.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." replied Iyce with a weak smile. Then he got an idea. "Have you guys seen my mother?"  
  
"Yoka?" said InuYasha. "Not since the last time we saw you guys. Why?"  
  
"We were attacked and I was knocked out. When I woke up, she was gone. The only things she left behind were a pool of blood and a scrap of cloth."  
  
"Do you know who attacked you?" asked Sango. "That might help us find Yoka."  
  
"I don't know who she was, but she used a huge fan to attack us with and it sent out blade-like waves of air."  
  
"Kagura the Wind Sorceress." said Miroku.  
  
"No, it's the witch. She's no sorceress." said InuYasha. "She works for Naraku. That bitch could have sent Yoka anywhere."  
  
"Hopefully, she wasn't sent to Naraku himself." said Kagome. "Who knows what he'd do to her."   
  
"What?!" screamed Iyce. "The lady with the fan works for Naraku?!" It had taken a minute for this information to sink in for Iyce. "Aww man..." Iyce just sat down, brought his knees up to his chest, and hugged his knees. He looked like he was about to snap.  
  
"Its okay Iyce." Kagome said trying to comfort Iyce. "Yoka is very powerful. If she was sent to Naraku, she'd have killed him already and be here."  
  
"Then where is she?" asked Iyce quietly, almost in a whisper. He sounded so calm it was scary. "If she weren't taken by Naraku she'd also have been here by now." The others couldn't think of anything to say that would help. Iyce stood up and walked off. "I'll be back. I'm just going off to think."  
  
"Okay. Be back soon though." said Kagome. When Iyce was out of sight she said, "Sometimes he worries me."  
  
"He'll be fine. Yoka raised him to be tough, which he is." said InuYasha.  
  
"But he's never been on his own before. He's probably just scared and upset. I understand what he's going through." said Sango. In the woods, where Iyce had gone, he just sat with his back against a tree, silent as the night. He was trying to hold back the tears threatening to come out. Two feelings were fighting inside him, one saying his mother Yoka was dead, and the other feeling saying she was alive. He was unable to determine which was stronger. When he had finally calmed down, he went back to join the group. It was well after dark when he returned.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kagome. "You had us worried."  
  
"I'm fine." replied Iyce. "I, uh, fell asleep. I'm okay." They could tell he was lying, but no one said anything.  
  
"Are you hungry? We have some food you can have." said Miroku, holding out some food.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." said Iyce, giving them one of his normal smiles. They ate and, for the most part, got some sleep. Iyce didn't go to sleep for fear they would be attacked. Eventually InuYasha woke up and acted as a guard. Iyce finally went to sleep knowing they wouldn't be attacked while they were sleeping.  
  
'_Finally_.' thought InuYasha. '_I thought the kid would never fall asleep_.'  
  
So, what did you think of chapter one? Please review and comment on the story. Just don't give me third degree burns if you do feel the need to flame me. And once again I'm sorry for taking forever in adding more chapters. See ya next time!-Keaton IshTak (signing off)


End file.
